


We've Got Something To Say

by emmiimu



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimu/pseuds/emmiimu
Summary: Micky's drunk and Mike is handsome. They share a room and everyone else in the house is asleep downstairs. What exactly could happen when the lights go out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story posted here as well as my first Monkees fic. Also the first fic I have been able to finish fully in a while. Enjoy : )

Micky had walked up the winding staircase to the upstairs with surprising agility and softness; partly because he had done it a million times before, skipping a few steps as he made his way up. The other reason being he was slightly drunk and didn't want to wake the rest of the guys up to find him giggly and sloppy like they had many a night before.  
He made his way to the room he and Mike shared, walking on his toes, before stopping suddenly in front of the door.  
He had figured Mike would have tucked himself into bed hours ago, being the most responsible and adult out of the whole group, but to his surprise, the door was cracked a slit and there was a yellow light pouring out through the opening.  
Micky held himself up as best he could, trying to steady his swaying body in its motion, really hoping to avoid getting a stern talking to by the eldest member in the band.  
He straightened his button down shirt and ran a hand through his messy curls before busting through the room with such a force, the door smacked the wall behind it as it swung forcefully open.  
Micky paused with a goofy, wide, open mouthed grin standing in the doorway in an almost comical way, unsure of what to expect from his roommate.  
Mike jumped without sound, his eyes wide open in unexpected shock, holding his chest trying to calm his pounding heart.  
He jerked his head towards Micky, pausing in the task he had appointed himself earlier, and gasped in an almost relieved way, probably happy it was just Micky and not some crazy person coming in to do whatever to him.  
“Man, don't DO THAT!”   
Mike tried to catch his breath, sighing as he ran a large hand over his face, slumping against the wooden dresser behind him for support.  
Micky straightened himself up, grinning as he walked through the doorway and shut the door quietly behind him with a click.  
“Sorry, Mike! I didn't realize you were still up, babe. I would have come home sooner if I knew that.”  
Mike shook his head in a way to sort of snap himself out of his hyper aware state of mind, and offered the other man a soft smile.   
“No, it's fine. You just startled me, is all. I wasn't expecting you home so soon to be honest with ya. I was just…y’know- busying myself until you got back.”  
Micky, still grinning, walked over to where Mike was standing, near his dresser, and raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“What were you doing near my open drawers, Mike?”  
Micky was amused by the thought of Mike rummaging through his things, and stood in front of the taller man, his smile curled up at the edges in a flirtatious manner.  
Mike just stood, staring back at him with wide, blank eyes, before blinking quickly, and looked at the open drawers containing Micky’s clothing, and blushed profusely, not sure how exactly to respond.  
He shook his head.  
“I, uh, I was folding your clothes for ya, honestly. I do that sometimes when you're out for a bit. I like tidying up. And it helps me when I miss ya being around.”  
He shrugged it off, like it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't meet Micky’s eyes, and continued to look down at his shuffling feet.  
Micky felt a slight wave of shock wash over him, but it was drowned out by the dull buzz of the alcohol still lingering in his system, and his smile widened instead, the space between the two men getting gradually smaller.  
He absentmindedly fiddled with one of the many white buttons running down the front of Mike’s blue button down shirt.  
He chuckled softly.  
“That's okay, babe. That's real sweet of ya. I think it's real cute actually. You're so sweet and kind and-”  
He made his motions quick and his strides short as he tugged the front of Mike’s shirt enough to pull the timid Texan towards him until their thin bodies were practically rubbing against each other. “-I could just give you a kiss for being so sweet and nice.”  
His voice became husky and low, and he grinned up at the stiff older man in front of him who blushed an even darker shade of pink than what he had previously been wearing.  
Mike’s lanky arms were awkwardly hanging at his sides before they clumsily shot up in front of him, and tried his best to hold Micky at a slight distance away while his poor desperate mind tried its best to understand just what the hell was going on.  
He chuckled, slightly uncomfortable as he swallowed with a sharp gulp, and shook his head frantically.  
“Uh, Mick? What're ya- what ya doing there, good buddy?”  
He tried giving the smaller man a lopsided smile but it looked more like he was afraid of what was happening more than anything.  
Micky picked up on his slight discomfort, and eased up a bit, but still continued to lay on the thick adoration and attraction he so clearly felt for the lanky Texan before him that was coming out in buckets because of how intoxicated he was, and draped his arm so casually around Mike’s slender neck.  
Mike choked, stepping back a bit, trying to keep the space between both their mouths wide enough so Micky wouldn't get any crazy ideas.  
Not that they were that crazy of ideas, but, for one, Micky was trashed, and if it wasn't evident by his slurring English, than his thin, wavering frame gave away all the answers.  
Mike held both of the drummers thin wrists in his large hands and squeezed them only slightly.  
He huffed, a little exasperated but mostly in surprise.  
“Come on, Mick. Y’know I can't..”  
He trailed off quickly, his eyes straining as soon as they settled on the impressive bulge in the front of Micky's skin tight pants, rubbing slightly against Mike’s own tightening slacks.  
Micky pouted slightly and Pushed away only a little, still in close range of the older man’s lithe frame.  
“Why not?!”  
He seemed a little hurt, but was just more irritated he couldn't continue to play.   
He was having fun...  
Mike shook his head frowning.  
“Because, darlin’. You're drunk. And you know we've talked about this before..”  
Micky pulled away, pouting even further, his bottom lip pushed out, folding his arms in defiance.  
“Aw! Come on, Mike! I'm only a little drunk and you're sexy. I just want to taste you once. Please?”  
He batted his long lashes and folded his hands in a pleading way.  
Mike’s heart did flip flops and he shuddered at the way the drummer so nonchalantly just admitted wanting to put his mouth on him.  
He closed his eyes, trying REALLY hard not to go against his better judgment and do something one, or both of them might regret in the morning.  
Mike stayed firm and shook his head, keeping his arms out as a barrier.  
Micky huffed, but gave up quickly, turning away and effortlessly shedding himself of his constricting t-shirt, walked over to his side of the room, throwing himself across his dirty mattress, sprawling completely out.  
Mike sighed in slight relief- but also, a little disappointment- before easing himself out of his own tight clothes and climbed into his bed in just his loose fitting pajama bottoms.   
He switched the lights off, settling into his soft mattress, breathing out, listening to the quiet snores Micky was already producing across the other end of the room.  
He chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly before himself slipping into a steady dreamlike state.

 

Something brushed Mike’s cheek, causing him to stir and then jerk awake.  
It was extremely dark in the room, but he could very faintly make out the fuzzy outline of his adventurous roommate and hear the steady sound of quickening breathing as it got louder the closer it was.  
Mike blinked rapidly before squinting through the darkness.  
“Mick?”  
“Shhhhhhh!”  
The distinct sound of Micky's lips pursed in a scolding way caused Mike’s heart to jump slightly, and his groin to twitch in the most startling way.  
Mike wasn't sure why Micky felt the need to shush him considering they were the only ones on the second floor, but he wasn't going to risk raising his voice anyway.  
He felt the unmistakable feeling of his mattress dipping down from the weight of another body pressing down into it.  
He could feel Micky's tight body scrambling up his own before he saw him, but as soon as the drummer was in view, Mike’s mouth was devoured by hungry lips, nipping and sucking at his own until they were swollen and raw, both men gasping for breath.  
There was no use in trying to stop it, because Mike didn't think he even had it in him to push the tight, shuddering body off of him. Considering he wanted it just as much as Micky had, he just wanted to try to pretend he had even a smidge of self control. But he knew just as well as anyone that it was nearly nonexistent.  
He felt Micky rut his own thin hips against Mike’s and both men shuddered at the sensation of their erections rubbing against each other.  
Mike growled in sudden desperate need and honest sexual frustration, roughly grabbing Micky’s small hips and ground his steadily growing hardness against the drummers’, relishing in the breathy moan Micky let out.  
Micky quickly attached his needy mouth to the taller man’s slender neck, and mercilessly attacked it by sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh there, while grinding his groin into Mike’s, feeling the Texan’s throat vibrate with the soft moans that were escaping his lips.  
Mike grabbed Micky's small ass, squeezing tightly, feeling the soft fabric of the pants he was still wearing under his rough hands.  
Micky whimpered, moving back to the guitarist’s mouth, nipping and tugging slightly at the pouty bottom lip with his teeth, before thrusting his tongue deep into Mike’s mouth.  
They furiously ground their jaws into one another with absolutely no gentleness, the act itself was rough and forceful, one trying to dominate the other, until both men pulled away gasping for air.  
Micky sat up, straddling the taller man, and began rocking his hips forward, thrusting his own hardness against Mike’s impressive bulge.   
The sensations of both their clothed cocks rubbing together caused Mike to tilt his head back, choking out a shaky moan, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over him repeatedly.  
He reached up and held out a shaking hand, sliding his long fingers down the drummer’s heaving chest, tracing around the pink bud of one of his nipples, and down the taut belly, stopping at the low cut edge of the tight pants at Micky's waist.  
He licked his lips looking up at the smaller man above him, watching intently as Micky kept his eyes shut and his head tilted up, wrenching a tight fist in his own curls, his other hand resting on Mike’s bare chest for support.  
Just by this encounter alone, Mike could tell the other man was probably a freak between the sheets and decided to figure out just how far Micky would allow him to go.   
He guessed pretty far considering they had just already crossed the friendship line into fuck buddy zone, but he wanted to see himself what they were each willing to do.  
Grabbing Micky around the waist with a force that caused the brown eyes to snap open wide, Mike wasted no time in flipping them over and throwing the percussionist to the soft bed beneath him, slightly smirking at the quiet gasp Micky let out in surprise shock, finding himself suddenly underneath the lanky body of the taller, forceful man above him.  
Immediately, Micky’s long legs expertly wrapped themselves around Mike’s hips, pulling the Texan even closer, making him ponder for a quick second if the drummer had done this before with other men, but shook the thought out of his mind, wasting no more time and dipped his head down to lick the outline of the sharp jawline up to his ear, and nibbled at the soft lobe.  
Micky panted, the heat from Mike’s breath in his ear made his whole body shudder, and he grabbed and clawed at the older man’s bare back, his short nails barely grazing the hot skin beneath, but the motion still caused Mike to growl low in his throat.  
Pulling away, Mike held his arms out, hands planted firmly on the bed, placed on either side of Micky’s head, he stared down at the squirming, panting body beneath him.  
Micky whined, rolling his hips up wanting to feel the delicious friction again, sucking on his own bottom lip as he looked up at Mike with lust dripping from his dark eyes.  
Mike raised a curious eyebrow, before thrusting a strong hand into Micky's pajama bottoms, smirking slightly at the fact that Micky almost never wore underwear, and began palming the impressive erection in his rough hand.  
Micky gasped suddenly, before moaning deeply, his eyes slipping shut as he melted into the warm touch of the guitarists large hands.  
He rolled his hips to the caresses, licking his swollen lips, eyes screwed shut in an almost pained look, his heavy panting quickly picking up its pace.  
Mike watched his facial expressions with an intrigued curiosity, loving the way the drummer’s mouth opened just a little in a silent moan, and immediately realized he wanted to actually hear Micky out loud.  
With a wicked look gracing his handsome features, he wrenched his hand out of the other man’s trousers, and pulled them down to his knees with enough force to almost rip him completely off the bed.  
Micky yelped in surprise, his burning flesh suddenly exposed to the cold air, and looked at Mike with black eyes, carefully studying the taller man before him with intrigued arousal.  
Mike stared back at him, a calm, soft look on his face, and winked at Micky with a smug smirk, before dropping his head in one quick motion, and attaching his mouth to one of Micky's nipples, tugging and rolling the small bud between his white teeth.  
Micky hissed in sudden, slight pain, but groaned, watching intently as the older man quickly worked his way down his chest, nipping and licking the sensitive areas near his rib cage and once at a hip bone jutting out, his tanned skin beading with sweat.  
Then Mike, not trying to think twice and second guess himself, grabbed Micky's throbbing member in a tight fist, making sure to squeeze once to feel the drummer jerk suddenly in his hands.  
Without pause, he opened his mouth and swallowed all of the smaller man’s member in one swift motion, the tip of Micky's rigid cock hitting the back of his throat with a bump.  
Surprised, Micky jolted forward, his hips jerking up suddenly and immediately grabbed a fistful of Mike’s dark hair, cursing loudly.  
“Oh, FUCK!”  
Mike grinned around the drummer's cock in his mouth, before pulling all the way back and began furiously licking up the shaft and down, sucking the throbbing head, and swallowing it all the way to the hilt again, just barely scraping his teeth on the underside when he pulled his head back again, just giving enough pain to make Micky cry out in pleasure.  
To be completely frank with himself, Mike knew very well he hadn't done this before in his life.  
But he had thought about it quite a bit.  
And he certainly had been given possibly thousands in his young life, so one picked up a few things even being on the receiving end of this magical endeavor.  
Mike continued his assault on Micky's cock, sucking with a powerful force, enough to leave the drummer writhing around, panting on the bed, sweat slicked chest heaving, one hand fisted in Mike’s hair, the other entangled in the bed sheets, his jerky hip thrusts letting the older man know he was doing something correct.  
Mike’s sucking was driving Micky completely insane.  
He whimpered and mewled like a beaten animal, throwing his head back to choke out a few curse words not being able to think about literally anything else but the hot mouth working its way up and down his rock solid, aching member.  
And the moans that were pouring from his filthy mouth were causing Mike to shudder with so much pent up sexual frustration he couldn't help but groan from desire for the smaller man beneath him.  
Mike’s shaking hand worked its way down into his own loose fitting pajama bottoms, and he squeezed his throbbing cock, wishing so much that he could just slide himself deep into the drummer’s slick, tight body, feeling him wrench and squeeze around his thick shaft, but considering this was their very first encounter together, he didn't want to go too far and jeopardize anything like this from happening again.  
Instead, he pulled his mouth completely off of the pulsing, hot flesh he had been working so feverishly on, savoring the immediate protest from the drummer.  
“WHAT THE FU-”  
Knowing even despite the fact that they were the only ones on the top floor, and Davy and Peter were probably fast asleep in their beds, Micky had a way of just completely breaking all of the sound barriers with his high pitched, booming voice. Mike was just a tiny bit worried his echoing vocals would reach the two younger members downstairs, and shake them violently out of their deep slumber, if they hadn't been woken up already by the slutty moans that had been dripping from the percussionists lips all night long.  
He did the only rational thing he could think of doing at this point in time, and shoved two fingers into Micky's wet mouth.  
His mouth fell open almost immediately in a silent groan as he watched the drummer hungrily suck in his long fingers, working his jaw and tongue the same way all the women Mike had been with previously had done to his rigid member when they were on their knees in front of him.  
Micky’s eyes were shut as he moaned around the rough digits in his hot mouth as if it was Mike’s throbbing cock, expertly taking them in with severe desperation, and it suddenly hit the lanky Texan that Micky knew exactly what he was doing.  
He HAD done this before.  
And Mike forcefully groaned at the image suddenly popping in his mind of Micky expertly swallowing a hefty cock, his curly haired head bobbing up and down over and over again, using his wet, pink tongue to trace the underside of the straining shaft until it released, milky and thick, into his wanting mouth, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed every drop without hesitance.  
With that visual burning into his exhausted and overworked mind, the control Mike had been able to maintain so far suddenly melted away and left him shuddering uncontrollably, panting heavily, feeling the aching in his neglected erection throbbing for release.  
Not wasting a single second more, Mike ripped his thoroughly soaked fingers out of Micky’s mouth with a ‘pop’, ignoring the surprised gasp escaping the drummer's swollen lips, and wrenched his fingers unapologetically in Micky’s messy hair, his fist entangled within the dark curls, and tugged back roughly, exposing the pale throat beneath his sharp chin.  
Mike immediately began to suck on the sweat that beaded across the smaller man’s neck, not holding back as he surged his hips forward, rocking them into the drummer's, both of their erections rubbing roughly together.  
Micky cried out in a startled choke, feeling the waves of pleasure shooting through his shaking body once again, and moaned heavily with a gasping breath.  
He lifted his hips up to meet Mike’s, again wrapping his legs around the guitarists waist, and frantically clawed at the tan back, sobbing out in pleasure as he writhed beneath the taller man.  
Mike was still wearing his loose fitting pajama pants low on his hips as he dry fucked Micky, rutting himself against the rigid outline of the drummer's throbbing cock.  
He snapped his hips up again and again, grinding against Micky with a quickening pace, thrusting against him until both men were practically fucking each other, the closest they could get to intercourse without full penetration, and panted aggressively, beads of sweat hanging over their brows.  
Micky, not being able to take it anymore, grabbed Mike around the neck and forcefully pulled him down into a crushing, rough kiss.  
Mike did his best to swallow Micky’s moans, but he could barely keep himself from coming undone at that point.   
Then Micky sucked on his earlobe, panting into his ear with broken breaths.  
“Mmf- f-fuck. Mike! I'm- imgonna- I'm gonna fucking cum! Ohh FUCK!!”  
Mike could hear the desperation mixed with the lust that poured from him as the words dripped from his tongue, and he felt the smaller man become completely rigid.  
And without thinking he thrust his hand on Micky’s burning cock and gave it three fast pumps, watching the drummer’s face twist in a pained expression and throw his head back into the pillow, yelling profanities as his whole body violently jerked on the mattress as his orgasm ripped through him with an extreme amount of force, exploding into Mike’s large hand.  
Micky immediately melted into the mattress, becoming a panting, heaving mess underneath the lanky Texan.  
He tried to breath, but could only gasp out short breaths, wanting to pass out for the rest of his life.  
But seeing the way Mike’s whole body violently shuddered and convulsed on top of him, Micky knew he was nearing the end as well, and without thinking twice, grabbed the fingers that were still slick with his own fresh cum, and pulled them back into his wet mouth, sucking and thoroughly licking them dry, focusing his dark eyes on Mike’s lust filled ones.  
That did it for the Texan and his whole body tensed up immediately.  
“Mickyyyy! FUCK!”  
With a roar and one last frantic thrust, he spilled all over the other man’s slick stomach, and collapsed on top of the smaller body beneath him, not giving two shits about falling into the sticky mess he had just made.  
They laid together like that for a while, just trying to catch their strangled breaths, both of their chests heaving in desperate panting.  
Eventually the air creeped back into their lungs after a while, as did the heaviness of the need for sleep on their eyelids, and both men slipped into a peaceful slumber, still clinging to one another the rest of the night.

 

The next morning, Micky woke up still in Mike’s bed, half naked and alone, as the realization of what happened the night before hit him like the pounding headache he was suddenly sporting in result of his hangover.  
He stumbled down the metal, winding stairs still groggy and half asleep, the smell of coffee sneaking its way into his nose.  
He found Peter and Davy already sitting at the table, Peter happily munching away on his bowl of cereal, while Davy casually sipped his tea reading the news.  
Micky walked over to them, still shirtless, his hair a mess, and slumped into the chair across from his two younger housemates.  
Both men eyed their disheveled looking drummer in front of them, and quickly gave each other a sideways glance, raising their eyebrows, before turning back to their previous distractions.  
It was then that Micky finally caught sight of Mike standing in the corner of the room near the sink, pouring himself a mug of coffee.  
He stood casually with his bathrobe open, his bare chest looking tan and toned in the morning light.  
Walking over to the rest of the group, he caught Micky’s heavy eyes looking at him and smirked, giving the drummer a sly wink, before joining them all at the table.  
He calmly arched his neck over Davy’s shoulder to take a peek at what the small man was reading, and swiftly snatched part of the newspaper out of the Brit’s fingers.  
“Hey! I was reading that!”  
Davy retorted, playfully jabbing an elbow into the Texan’s ribs, but didn't attempt to take the pages back from the taller man.  
Micky, feeling his headache pounding into his temples and making his eyes start to water, groaned loudly, holding his head, elbows resting on the table.  
Davy shook his head, smirking.  
“Rough night there, Mick?”  
He grinned irritatingly at him, and Micky barely looked up at him, not really wanting to acknowledge him at all.  
“Something like that.”  
He muttered softly, letting his head fall gently on the table.  
Davy chuckled, shaking his head again, but turned back to the newspaper in his hands.  
Peter, finally looking up, swallowed a mouthful of the cornflakes in his mouth, and stared at them wide eyed.  
A look of uncertainty graced his handsome features.  
“I don't know why you guys are laughing.”  
He shook his head solemnly, as Davy and Micky glanced up at him.  
“We could've died last night.”  
Davy scoffed, flipping the pages and shook them a bit to straighten them out.  
“Oh? How so, Pete?”  
Peter still sat rigid, looking worried.  
“Because, Davy. I felt the upstairs shaking last night and heard loud noises and knew there was an earthquake. We're lucky it didn't hit us too bad…”  
He trailed off, taking his spoon in his hand again, and continued eating his breakfast quietly.  
Both Mike and Micky turned to each other with wide eyes, pausing with a sharp intake of breath, before cracking up hysterically, leaning back in their chairs trying to catch their breath.  
Davy looked at them with a raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes dramatically and shook his head once again, going back to his paper without another word.


End file.
